Hitherto, there is a known drive assistance apparatus that combines images captured using a plurality of cameras into an all-around view image indicating the all-around view of a vehicle and displays the combined image to assist driving (see Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1, for example).
However, the all-around view image is created by combining the camera images projected onto a road surface position, so that a three-dimensional object disappears (dead angle) at a junction boundary between adjacent cameras. In general, the junction boundary between the camera images is set in the vicinity of four corners of a vehicle due to restrictions such as the installation of position of the camera or the angle of view of the camera, or the density of pixels. Such four corners of the vehicle are also likely to become blind zones of the visually observable area of the driver. For this reason, the deriver may continue driving without realizing the three-dimensional object in the vicinity of the junction boundary and thus cause a collision between the vehicle and the three-dimensional object.
In order to solve such a problem, in the related art, the position or angle of the junction boundary between camera images is changed in association with a sonar unit, a gear, or the like (see PTL 2 and PTL 3, for example).